Subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to implementing security in computing environments.
Managing errors in data may include utilization of error correction techniques in conjunction with data storage and communication. Error correction may involve identifying and/or correcting errors that occur in data. In computer technology, error correction may be utilized to detect and correct data corruption, such as with error-correcting code (ECC) memory. Data corruption may refer to errors in computer data that occur during writing, reading, storage, transmission, or processing which introduce undesired changes to the original data. In the absence of error correcting techniques, data corruption may cause data loss and/or system failure.
Accordingly, techniques to implement computer security may find utility.